


Воспитание

by Acher (esejas)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Fix-It, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2020-12-07 16:23:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20978864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esejas/pseuds/Acher
Summary: Гидеон приходит в себя связанным в часовой башне.





	Воспитание

Гидеон очнулся привязанным к стулу. Дернул руками - веревки держали крепко. Запястье сковывал антимагический браслет. На него, слегка усмехаясь, смотрел отец. Похоже, он притащил его в часовую башню. Интересный способ завязать разговор...  
\- Ты не изменишь меня! - прошипел Гидеон сквозь зубы. - Ты не заставишь меня свернуть с моего пути!  
\- Заставлю, - с ледяным спокойствием произнес Румпельштильцхен. - Твой путь ведет к тьме. И это для твоего блага.  
Отец приблизился к нему, одаряя легким похлопыванием по плечу. Доказательство его подчинения. Беспомощности. Гидеон стиснул зубы, изводясь от ярости и омерзения. И от бессилия что-либо предпринять.  
\- Ты такой же, как Черная Фея! - зарычал он. - Я думал, тебя заботит то, что она со мной сделала!  
От взмаха руки Румпельштильцхена губы онемели, и он не смог больше произнести ни слова. Только взгляд продолжал выражать бессильную злобу. И боль.  
Что отец собирался с ним сделать? Его явно не собирались слушать.  
Румпельштильцхен движением руки избавил его от одежды. Гидеон задергался и попытался пнуть его в пах, однако отец перехватил его ногу, прижимая к своему бедру.  
\- Ты слишком плохой мальчик, - усмехнулся он зловеще. - Я научу тебя послушанию. Я научу тебя уважать отца.  
Как можно было уважать того, кто втаптывал в грязь? Гидеон не мог произнести этого вслух.  
Отец коснулся его кожи, оглаживая россыпь давних шрамов по всему телу. Он не мог причинить боли, которой Гидеон еще не испытал.  
Его прикосновения были болезненны. И противны. Встретив сопротивление, Румпельштильцхен обжег грудь сына магией, заставив выгнуться от боли и стиснуть зубы. Бесполезно. Лучше поддаться. Так, по крайней мере, страдания станут слабей.  
Поцелуй в щеку - липкий, омерзительно-влажный, отдающийся какой-то сладковатой болью, сменился резкой пощечиной. Почему, за что?! Он же не сопротивлялся... Или это не имело значения?  
Отец гладил его так властно, по-хозяйски, будто свою собственность. Хотелось плюнуть ему в лицо. И Гидеон сделал это... За что получил новую пощечину - гораздо сильнее предыдущей.  
Румпельштильцхен расстегнул пиджак и выдернул из брюк ремень. Гидеон прикрыл глаза, погружаясь в темноту и стараясь глубоко вздохнуть. Боль. Его снова ждала только боль...  
Первый удар был нанесен по губам и оказался слишком неожиданным. Гидеон отвернулся, содрогаясь от боли и уже жалея, что поддался своей ярости. Может, все обошлось бы, если бы не его несдержанность... Лучше унижение, чем боль.  
Отец бил по груди, животу и бедрам, оставляя алеющие следы на коже. Гидеон вздрагивал и постанывал сквозь зубы. На последнем десятке ударов он прокусил губу, и его слегка отрезвил вкус собственной крови. А потом Румпельштильцхен остановился и вернул ему способность говорить.  
\- Прости меня, - прохрипел Гидеон, понимая, что именно этих слов от него сейчас ждут.  
После всех этих унижений и боли отец требовал от него уважения и любви... И продолжал считать, что все это ему во благо. Мать была права - он чудовище.  
\- Не так просто, - покачал головой отец.  
Гидеон едва сдержал рвущийся наружу отчаянный стон. Молчать. Надо молчать. Чем быстрее он сделает то, чего от него хотят, тем быстрее все это закончится.  
\- Такие игрушки не для тебя, - строго произнес Румпельштильцхен, демонстрируя ему обломок меча. - Я не дам тебе сгубить свою душу.  
Он поднес к его губам чашку и скомандовал:  
\- Выпей.  
На этот раз Гидеон послушно исполнил все, что от него требовали.  
\- Это зелье памяти, - сообщил отец, и в голосе его Гидеон уловил эту больную заботу - чудовищное зло «во благо». - Скоро ты все забудешь. Твоя боль пройдет.  
Румпельштильцхен освободил его руки от веревок. Вернул одежду, исцелил рубцы, оставленные ремнем. И обнял. Чтобы секунду спустя в грудь ему уперся наконечник его кинжала.  
\- Меня вырастила Черная Фея! - злобно прошипел Гидеон. - Неужели ты думаешь, что это на мне сработает?!  
\- Я пытаюсь спасти тебя, - как одержимый, повторил Румпельштильцхен.  
\- Ты пытаешься меня уничтожить!  
Кинувшись на отца, Гидеон прижал его к стене, приставив лезвие кинжала к его горлу. Искушение было слишком велико. Но он ограничился лишь легким порезом.  
\- Расскажи мне, как восстановить меч.  
Даже после всего, что с ним сделал отец... Он ведь помог - отнял магию у Голубой Феи. Значит, он понял, значит, раскаялся... Гидеон не стал бы уподобляться своим угнетателям. Он вернул кинжал.

Тихое, сумрачное, волшебное место... Белль неторопливо шла вперед, озираясь и не понимая, как попала сюда. Оно было так похоже на Зачарованный Лес, по которому она совсем не скучала...  
\- Мама, - заставил вздрогнуть и обернуться тихий оклик. Гидеон стоял позади, глядя на нее, поджав губы, с затаенной болью. - Верни мне мое время.  
Белль шагнула к нему, но Гидеон просто растаял, растворился в воздухе. Только эхо разнесло по окрестностям:  
\- ...верни его...  
Когда она проснулась посреди ночи, Румпельштильцхен спал рядом. Такой безмятежно-спокойный. Как будто ему было совершенно плевать, где сейчас его сын.  
Может, все дело в том, что он уже это знал?..

Стук туфлей по полу вряд ли мог здесь потревожить кого-то. Слишком здесь тихо. Слишком безлюдно.  
Белль поежилась, стараясь не вспоминать. Здесь она провела двадцать восемь лет проклятия. И сюда ее привели поисковые чары...  
Белль остановилась перед своей камерой. Где она когда-то, заточенная, беспомощная, лишенная памяти и самой себя, страдала долгие мгновения одиночества. Неужели Румпель позволил бы сотворить с их сыном такое?.. Неужели она позволила ему?..  
Отворить дверь было так страшно... И все же она решилась. На скамье, в углу, привалившись к стене плечом, полулежал ее сын в смирительной рубашке. Он даже не взглянул на нее. Его взгляд - безжизненно-отсутствующий - был устремлен куда-то в пустоту.  
Белль закрыла лицо руками, из глаз ее брызнули слезы. Как она могла поверить чудовищу? Почему отдала Гидеона феям? Почему не сбежала вместе с ним сама?  
\- Гидеон, - позвала она, осторожно коснувшись сына. Тот обратил к ней взгляд, но, кажется, совсем не узнал ее. - Пойдем со мной...  
Накинув на сына свое пальто, она вывела его из больницы и посадила в машину. И, сев за руль, со всей сила вдавила в пол педаль газа, устремляясь прочь из Сторибрука. Туда, где не было власти Темного. Туда, где перед ними расстилался целый мир.  
Если она могла теперь что-то исправить... Она обязана была попытаться.


End file.
